Running Away
by CMPunkFan101
Summary: Punk's high school girlfriend disappeared the day of their graduation. Now, nearly 15 years later, Punk finds her, just to find out about his 15 year old daughter. Now the question is, just how will he protect them away from the cruel WWE world?


**_Hey guys! Well, this is story that was inspired by the movie. Don't ask which one. Lol. Anyways, like stated in the summary, CM Punk's high school girlfriend, Scarlett Fallon, disappears during their graduation day, leaving no clues behind..._**

**_Now, fifteen years later, Punk finds her in less expected way, you'll see how, and finds out about his fifteen year old daughter, Paulina Jenna Fallon. Who happens to already know who CM Punk is, you'll see how and why. _**

**_Anyways, let's get on to the story! Lol. _**

**_Note: Scarlett Fallon and Paulina Fallon are my OC. Everything else is owned by the WWE, which I don't own. Lol. _**

* * *

**_(June 24, 1997; Graduation Day. 15 years ago..)_**

"Where is she?" a young Phil Brooks, asked his girlfriend's best friend, Kimberly.

"I don't know Phil! After the ceremony, she left. She didn't even say goodbye!" Kimberly yelled at her best friend's boyfriend, who looked extremely sad.

"How could she leave without saying goodbye? Kim, I love her."

"I know you do Phil, I know she knows that too," Kimberly said, trying to console her heart broken friend. Neither of them could understand why Scarlett left without even saying why or a goodbye...

* * *

_**15 years later... (During a live event for WWE) **_

_**Scarlett POV:**_

_I felt the palms of my hands start to sweat, I couldn't stand not knowing what to do. That's just me. Scarlett Fallon. Don't like one bit, but what could I do about it. I've been a reporter for the Los Angeles Times for over 9 years now and I'm barely taking on my biggest case... Reporting for the biggest wrestling company in this generation, WWE. This is probably one of the most bigger challenges I've ever taken on. It's not the biggest. The biggest has to be being a single mother and struggling to succeed my dream in being a reporter. And I did. With the support of my family and my daughter, Paulina, I was able to achieve my goal. _

"Ok, so you're here to report on the WWE Superstars and Divas?" the COO of the WWE, Hunter, asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Mostly on the superstars, my boss just wanted me to report on the top dogs of the company," I answered him.

"Well that's ok, now, the top dogs right now have to be, John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Chris Jericho, and of course the WWE Champion, CM Punk," Hunter informed me. I seriously had no idea who these guys were. Even though Paulina loves the WWE. She must know who all these guys are.

"Um... Ok. Who do you think I should start off first?" I asked him. I could use all the help and advice I could get.

"Well, I would say either John Cena or the WWE Champion, CM Punk," Hunter answered me. Hm... CM Punk sounds a little more interesting, plus I think Paulina always talks about him. But I always hear of John Cena... Ugh, I'll go with whichever I find first.

"Ok, thank you," I told him as I got up from my chair and shook Hunter's hand. "Good luck, Ms. Fallon," I heard Hunter tell me as I walked out the door.

_Well, this isn't going to be easy. I don't know where I'm going or who I'm supposed to look for. Oh well. As I walked down numerous hallways, I was going to ultimately give up on ever finding these two men. I then pull out my iPhone and went on Google. I'll just search these guys up and see how they look like. Right when I was done typing in 'CM Punk', I suddenly loose my balance and drop my notebook and iPhone. I noticed I had bumped into someone._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a deep make voice yelled at me. He too had fallen back.

"Well sorry! I don't even know where the hell I'm supposed to go!" I yelled back at him as I scattered to gather up my stuff. I had gotten my iPhone, but not my notebook. As I looked up, I noticed my notebook in the hands of the male, who had his face down, scanning through my notes.

"Holy crap... Scarlett Fallon?" the male asked me as he looked up from scanning through my notes, to scan through my hazel eyes. And it didn't take me that long to realize who he was. Phil Brooks... "Scarlett, it's you, it's you isn't it?" Phil asked me once again, but I quickly turned away and felt warm tears ready to flow down my eyes. "Scarlett, please, answer me," Phil pleaded to me as he slightly touched my shoulder.

"Yes! It's me! Scarlett!" I yelled at him as I quickly turned around to face him. He had changed a lot. Pierced lips, tattoos all over his upper body, and black slicked back hair.

"Scar, where were you? Scarlett... Why did you leave me?" Phil asked me these heart filled questions that I wasn't sure I was ready to answer. But I had too.

"Phil, it's a..." I was going to say until my iPhone rang. It was Paulina.

"Hey Pau," I greeted my daughter.

"Hey mom! How's the first day going?"

"Um... Good sweetie," I answered her.

"Mom, what have I told you about calling me sweetie!"

"Paulina, even though you're older, you're still my... Daughter," I told Paulina, but it was mostly intended to answer Phil's questions. I then notice his hazel eyes widen in shock.

"Oh mom! Well, I just called to ask about your day, gotta go mom, see you later at the hotel room," Paulina told me before she hung up the phone. As I slid my iPhone back into my pocket, I met eye contact with Phil's shocked hazel eyes.

"Daughter?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah. Paulina Jenna Fallon, fifteen years old..." I answered him as I looked down to my nude colored heels.

"Fifteen years old... Scar, is she..." Phil was going to ask me, but I already knew what it was.

"Yes Phil, Paulina is your daughter, and she's the reason I left."

"Why Scarlett? Why didn't you tell me about her?" Phil yelled at me as he shook my shoulders. He looked unexpectedly hurt.

"Because Phil! I didn't wanna be an obstacle in your dreams of becoming a professional wrestler! I didn't wanna be the reason you gave up on your dreams! Is that enough of a reason for you!" I yelled back at him.

"Scarlett, you would have never been an obstacle for me! Never!"

"How about Paulina?"

"She wouldn't had been either! Scarlett, I loved you! I've never forgotten about you! But it seemed as if you did!" Phil yelled at me with so much anger that hurt my heart.

"I never did Phil! I named her after you! Same ignicials! PJ. You're Phil Jack, she's Paulina Jenna. Phil, I didn't love you, I still do!" I yelled at him as I got ready to sprint away from him. God dammit! Why does this happen to me?

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" Phil yelled out my name, but I kept running. I'm not ready for this! I'm not!

* * *

_**Sucky first chapter right? All my first chapters suck, it'll be a miracle if it didn't suck. Well, you guys met Scarlett in this chapter, and in the next you'll met Paulina firmly. You guys will see just how sharp she is, like her dad. **_

_**Next chapter will also be about Monday Night RAW, don't miss it! Lol. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! 'Till next chapter! Which is coming soon! Love y'all! And reviews will really help. I don't normally ask for them anymore, but in this case I really do need them. Anyways, peace! Love y'all! :)**_


End file.
